A New Mac
by Another Tracy
Summary: A day with Harm and Mac . . . pure fluff


Title: A New Mac Author: Another Tracy Email: harmnmacfan@msn.com Category: Vignette  
  
Classification: H/M Shipper, Romance Spoilers: None and all? Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just borrowing them, will put them back later. Summary: Extreme Fluff. PG-13.  
  
Saturday, April 6 Georgetown 1100 Eastern Standard Time  
  
Harm wandered along Wisconsin Avenue looking for a Mother's Day gift for his mom. 'What do you get for someone who, literally, has everything?' he mused. He passed by several gift shops, window shopped a couple of women's clothing stores. He stopped in front of an antique store called Ambiance Galleries. 'No, she owns an art gallery; she wouldn't want any of this stuff.' Harm dismissed that option.  
  
Mac would know just what to get her. His mom and she had hit it off when they visited in February while working a case at Miramar. He had tried to call Mac this morning to see if she could join him on this expedition for the price of lunch, but her machine picked up. He tried her cell, too, and got her voice mail. He wondered where she could be; she hadn't mentioned going out of town. 'She couldn't be with some guy, could she?' He banished the thought, as it made him a little queasy.  
  
As he proceeded down Wisconsin Avenue past the antiques shop, he spotted a red corvette parked on the street that looked just like Mac's. He moved with a new purpose, scanning the streets for her. She could be in any one of these shops, though. He crossed the street and as he started toward the next block he spotted her through a store window. 'Ilo Day Spa,' Harm read on the sign outside. 'What the heck is a Marine doing at a spa? Getting her tattoo buffed?' he thought to himself.  
  
Mac was sitting in big reclining chair. She had a little terry cloth robe covering her and her hair in a towel. Her feet were propped up, and it appeared as if she was getting her feet rubbed with a sponge thing. Harm watched for a few minutes. Mac's eyes were closed, and a woman approached her with a bowl in her hands. She took what looked like sliced cucumbers or zucchini or something and put them on Mac's eyes. 'Eeewww,' thought Harm.  
  
Passersby were beginning to notice the man standing and staring into the salon. One of the salon's staff approached the door. "Can I help you?" the young woman in a white lab coat asked.  
  
"No, thank you, I just thought I recognized a friend of mine in there," Harm explained.  
  
"Sarah?" the girl questioned, having seen the direction Harm was looking. "She's in the middle of her treatment. She won't be done for another two hours. Was she supposed to meet you?"  
  
"No, no," Harm replied quickly. And then it hit him "TWO HOURS? What is she having done?!?"  
  
The young woman smiled indulgently "She's having some waxing done, a full body massage, an herbal wrap, a facial and, well, her manicure and pedicure are almost done."  
  
'If Mac wanted a massage, I'd be happy to oblige her,' Harm thought, a little disappointed, then caught himself. 'What am I thinking? This is Mac! But then again, who is Mac? All this time I thought I knew her. But I never knew she did girly stuff like this. I mean, I know she and Chloe would paint their toenails and stuff, but still . . . '  
  
"Should I tell Sarah you are here?" The young woman interrupted his musing.  
  
"Ah, no, thank you," Harm responded. "I'm sorry I took you away from your work."  
  
"No problem." The young woman returned to the shop and Harm walked slowly away from the door. He walked another two blocks to the Starbucks, ordered a latte and sat down for a few minutes to absorb what he had seen:  
  
Mac's a girl . . . doing girly stuff.  
  
Well, I knew she was a girl, of course.  
  
But I never thought of her that way.  
  
Well, no, I mean yes, I definitely think of her as a girl, it's just I never thought she was the type to enjoy that kind of girly-pampering-bubble- baths-and-frilly-lacy-chick-stuff.  
  
On the other hand, the few occasions that I have had the pleasure of touching her skin, it was unbelievably soft and smooth. And once in a while, when I catch a whiff of her perfume, it's all I can do not to follow her around like a puppy.  
  
Yes, definitely a girl. I can classify her as a girl, rather than a woman, because when I start to think of her as a woman, I become a bumbling, mumbling, stumbling teenage boy.  
  
Mac getting an herbal wrap. Wonder what that involves? Sounds kinda sexy. Doesn't sound like something Mac would get. Sounds like something Sarah might get though. Yeah, easier to think of Sarah doing all of this. A full-body massage . . . well, that's conjuring some images I better put away if I plan to get up from this chair without embarrassing myself.  
  
He swept the thoughts away, finished his latte and resumed his shopping excursion.  
  
Same day Georgetown 1305 Eastern Standard Time  
  
He couldn't help himself. He was back at the entrance to the Ilo Day Spa, trying to look as if he had just casually happened by. He made three or four passes before he caught her out of the corner of his eye approaching the door. Her head was down; she was putting her wallet back in her handbag.  
  
"Mac! Hi!" Harm called out to her as she stepped onto the sidewalk. "What are the odds of meeting you here?"  
  
"Harm! What are you doing in the Georgetown shopping district on a Saturday afternoon? I would have thought this was the last place you'd want to be," Mac teased, smiling up at him.  
  
"I've been trying to find a Mother's Day gift for my mom," Harm explained, which was true enough. "As a matter of fact, I called you this morning hoping you'd come with me to help me pick something out."  
  
"Oh, sorry, I had some things to take care of," Mac returned. "But I'm here now. My services as a personal shopper can be had for a little lunch."  
  
"A LITTLE lunch? Who are you, and what have you done with my Marine?" Harm grinned at her.  
  
Mac raised an eyebrow, and Harm suddenly realized what he'd said. She didn't call him on it, though, and they moved together down the street toward the Daily Grill.  
  
Same Day 1800 Eastern Standard Time Mac's Apartment  
  
They had lunch together, Mac ordering a double cheeseburger as Harm rolled his eyes. Mac just giggled and when her order came, twisted the plate so that they could share her fries. After lunch Mac helped him pick out a scarf that he knew his mom would love. 'How do women know exactly what to get each other?' he puzzled.  
  
After their successful shopping venture was over, they agreed to get together at Mac's place for a movie. With strict instructions to bring back at least one chick flick, Harm visited the video store while Mac went on to her house and took care of her dog.  
  
Having been forced by Jordan to watch "Sleepless in Seattle" at least a half dozen times, Harm knew the ultimate chick flick was "An Affair to Remember" and figured he couldn't go wrong with that one. When Mac opened the door, he held up the case for the video as if it were an offering, to determine if he would be allowed to enter.  
  
"Oh, Harm," Mac sighed wistfully. "Thank you. It's one of my all-time favorite movies. How did you know?"  
  
"Mac, how long have we been friends?" Harm responded, thinking that was a safe answer. "I also got 'Aliens' though, for me. You don't mind if the guys get equal time, do you?"  
  
Mac smiled brightly. "Considering the hero of that movie is a heroine, I'm not sure the guys DO get equal time. But I do approve of your choice, Commander."  
  
Since they ate a late lunch, Harm had also picked up some popcorn and ice cream at the video store, and he carried the ice cream into the kitchen and put it in the freezer. Mac put the popcorn in the microwave and got out a bowl, and Harm turned on the TV and turned on the VCR, putting "Aliens" in first.  
  
"Why 'Aliens' first?" Mac asked as she saw the credits come on.  
  
"Because your movie is a snuggling movie," Harm explained with a smile, looking into the dark chocolate eyes he knew so well. "And we haven't reached the snuggling portion of the evening yet."  
  
Mac's eyes got wide as Harm spoke, but she just ducked her head and went back to get the popcorn out of the microwave.  
  
They watched the movie together, Harm's arm loosely draped around the back of the couch, the heel of his thumb brushing Mac's shoulder. He was conscious of the touch more than he could ever remember. When he thought she was engrossed in the film, he tried to see if there were any visible signs of the full service spa activities Mac had just undergone. The only thing he noticed was the pedicure, complete with red toenails. She had taken off her shoes & socks when she got home. Mac's fingernails were always neat, but she didn't wear long nails or polish. She did look relaxed and refreshed, too, which made sense given the massage. As always, she smelled heavenly.  
  
"Harm? Harm?" Mac was waving a hand in his face. "Are you with me, partner?"  
  
"Sorry, just wondering," Harm mumbled, embarrassed.  
  
"Wondering what?" Mac asked, pausing the movie.  
  
"What were you doing in that spa I saw you come out of?" Harm asked casually.  
  
Mac smiled. She thought she saw him wandering around in front of the salon as she was getting ready to leave. He couldn't have come into a place like that; he'd have to wait outside. All that estrogen? He might have stepped in it or something!  
  
"What do you think women do in spas?" She asked, enjoying this little game.  
  
"Well, I see you got your toenails done. They look nice," Harm offered, hoping he was saying the right thing, knowing he was sailing into uncharted waters.  
  
"Yes, I had a manicure, a pedicure, a facial, an herbal wrap, I had my legs waxed, a bikini wax, and a massage. It was great." Mac got a dreamy look in her eye.  
  
"Wait a minute. Go back. What did you just say you had done?" Harm's eyes were like saucers.  
  
"Let me guess what stopped you. Could it be . . . the bikini wax?" Mac was struggling not to laugh, knowing that this was probably too much information for Harm. "Harm, trust me when I tell you that you don't want to go down that road."  
  
Harm stared at her for a minute, then shook himself. "If you wanted a massage, Marine, you should have just asked. I'm sure my rates are more reasonable."  
  
Mac laughed out loud, and pressed play so they could finish watching the movie. Between the two of them they polished off the popcorn and a pint of Ben & Jerry's Chubby Hubby by the time the credits rolled on "Aliens".  
  
"That's my favorite of the series," Harm mused.  
  
"Well, you won't mind if we move on to MY favorite, will you?" Mac teased as she got up off of the couch, and grabbed the remains of their snacks and tossed him the video to put into the VCR. When she came back into the living room, Harm had moved pillows to the floor and pulled the afghan out of the closet where he knew she kept it hidden. She stood to one side with her hands on her hips, watching him prepare their . . . whatever. She raised an eyebrow at him, a move not lost on Harm.  
  
"I thought this would be more comfortable," Harm offered, somewhat timidly Mac thought. "For the snuggling portion of the evening."  
  
Mac couldn't hold it in. She was absolutely charmed, and her smile said so. "I wouldn't have it any other way, flyboy."  
  
He lay down with his head on the large pillow, and held open his arms and the afghan for her. Mac lay down beside him and rolled onto her side, her back to him. She rested her head on his arm, his other arm around her waist, pulling her close. 'Yup, a little slice of heaven, right here on earth,' he thought.  
  
The movie started, and after a while Harm noticed that Mac's breathing had changed. He looked down at her and realized she had fallen asleep. 'Her movie choice, and she falls asleep,' he thought, amused. 'I guess the snuggling portion of the evening is quickly followed by the sleeping portion of the evening.'  
  
He watched her sleep for a few minutes, studying her beautiful face. With her eyes closed, you could see more of her face; her eyes were almost all he saw when they were open. Sometimes he had the sensation of falling into their velvet brown depths. But now, completely relaxed, he noticed the arch of her brow, and a little scar on her right brow. Probably something to remember chicken pox by. Her lips, pursed so slightly, so soft. He remembered their last kiss, under the mistletoe at Bud & Harriet's Christmas party. Yes, her lips were soft and sweet.  
  
He returned to his thoughts of earlier in the day, of Mac and girly things. At this moment, though, holding her in his arms, she was all woman. The woman he loved more than anyone or anything in the world. He knew she could take care of herself. Heaven knows she'd told him so enough times. He knew she was tough, and proved how strong she was, not just physically, but emotionally, over and over again. Her youth had been traumatic, and her adulthood only slightly less so. But she was still his beautiful, strong, brilliant marine. His woman.  
  
He desperately wanted her to be his. And he wanted to think of her as a woman. She was his best friend, and he wanted that to never change. But he wanted so much more. More for him, but more for her, more for them. He wanted there to be a 'them'. He had feelings for her that were passionate, loving, tender. Every word you might use to describe your beloved, Harm used regularly in his thoughts of Mac. Of Sarah.  
  
He was interrupted in his thoughts when he felt her shift slightly. She rolled over and looked up at him sleepily. "Did I fall asleep on you, honey?" she murmured.  
  
Harm smiled at her choice of words. They were pretty cozy, it was only natural. "It's ok, baby, you can go back to sleep." Mac closed her eyes again and burrowed against him. Harm used the remote to turn off the TV. The lights were already out, and he dozed off himself, his arms holding her close.  
  
The End 


End file.
